


Moving Through the Dark

by Makura_Akuhei



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, protective!Kyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makura_Akuhei/pseuds/Makura_Akuhei
Summary: "You're afraid of a little girl." he spat earning him a stinging slap across the face. He could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue. He knew it was true after a slap like that. He struck a nerve in the family head. He smirked despite having been hit. He knew Tohru was like a light in the darkness, bright and warm."Tohru is nothing but a pest, a bug. If I have to squash a few bugs to get my way I will. Yuki will come back, and that disgusting cat will be locked up until he dies." she howled growing irrationally heated."You've become twisted and jealous." he stated his features twisted into a scowl.orAkito crosses a line trying to break Tohru's spirit and manipulate Yuki and Kyo. Can Tohru endure it for them?
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Yuki sohma/Tohru Honda friendship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Natsuki Takaya. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Natsuki Takaya. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more. The author of this fan based work receives no profit gain in writing this.

It was in the darkness she sat with her back to the wall. This curse it would eventually consume her body and soul. They had no right to be happy, to laugh, to live such carefree lives. She grit her teeth recalling how Tohru smiled at her, it was warm and bright. That smile made her insides crawl. She could hear the girl wishing her well even though she'd been nothing but cruel to her. How could a person like this exist? A person who always smiles? It wasn't fair, not when she was stuck inside dying slowly.

Akito's face twisted with pain as she began to sob. It really wasn't fair and if she couldn't live a carefree life she decided they wouldn't either. Tohru would regret her place in that house. She would break her. She would break them all for leaving her.

xxx

Sunlight filtered through pink curtains falling on the Tohru's sleeping figure. Her face scrunched as she rolled over clutching her blanket closer to her body not wanting to give up the warmth her bed offered. She had worked late the night before and she really wanted the extra sleep. She tried her best to fall back asleep when their was a light knock on her door.

"Miss Honda, are you awake?" Yuki called quietly from the other side of the door.

Tohru climbed wearily out of bed and pulled on her robe over pajamas before opening the door. She managed a small smile even though she was sleepy. Her hair was a little ruffled from sleep. Yuki hadn't seen her this tired looking since she was sick. He frowned looking her over. Her eyes seemed puffy and she looked paler than usual.

"Good morning Sohma." she greeted him with as much cheer as she could muster.

"I noticed you weren't in the kitchen when I woke up." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh I um...sorry I must have overslept! I'll get right to breakfast." she stammered as she moved to pass him.

Yuki caught her wrist gently stopping her in her tracks. She felt her face heat up at his touch. She wasn't used to boys touching her, especially not someone like Yuki. She glanced backward at him trying to discern what he was thinking. It was always difficult to figure out what was on his mind. His face rarely gave any clues, but sometimes she could find one. However, she couldn't figure it out and waited for him to do something as she felt her cheeks growing hotter.

"No, wait. Don't misunderstand. I thought maybe you weren't feeling well." he admitted as his gaze swept over her features looking for more traces she might have fallen ill.

"I think I'm just tired from taking those extra shifts last week, but I'm okay. I'm tough just like my mom. I can handle it." she exclaimed with a grin.

Yuki sighed with relief. It would seem Tohru was healthy other than being a bit tired. They were currently on a spring break from school so she should have plenty of time to recover as long as she didn't work any more extra shifts.

"Didn't you work late last night too? Don't tell me you have work again tonight?" Yuki asked with concern clear in his tone.

Tohru shifted her stance and grinned that goofy grin and he didn't need to hear her response he knew she had to work again this evening. She was always pushing herself so hard, and it always caused Yuki to worry even though he never openly admitted to it or addressed it with her.

"Yea, I have to be in at twelve today. The offices are closed early today, so I need to be there a bit earlier than usual."

"Well if you need rest don't concern yourself with any housework today." he spoke with his trademark princely smile.

"No, I couldn't do that. It's my job to cook and clean." Tohru argued and made to move down the hallway, but Yuki still had her wrist in his hand. He pulled her gently backward toward himself.

"The stupid cat can cook, and I will clean in your stead today. Stay in bed and rest please." he spoke calmly but he was concerned. He stared at her expectantly waiting for her response before Kyo's bedroom door slammed open hitting the wall with a resounding bang.

"What are saying about me rat-boy!" Kyo interrupted fists up ready for a fight causing Yuki to drop Tohru's wrist.

"Kyo, good morning." she greeted a bit surprised by his sudden outburst in her sleepy state.

He glanced over in her direction taking in her appearance. Even in his angered state he noticed how tired she looked even though it was well after the time she typically woke up. Instantly the fire in his eyes died and he felt his stomach flop at her noticeably paler features and faint dark circles under eyes.

"Are you sick or something?" he blurted out and brushed his hand against her forehead.

Tohru's cheeks heated and she tensed ever so slightly under his touch. Kyo's touch was rough, but not unkind. Yuki swatted Kyo's hand from Tohru, muttering about how it was rude to touch her face so casually. She grinned at their antics. Always hostile toward each other but never toward her. She tried to stifle a giggle but they both turned to look at her.

"I'm just really tired." she admitted to Kyo trying to dispel the worry she knew he felt.

"Which is why I suggested for you to cook the meals today and I will do the cleaning so Miss Honda can rest today, but you would have known that if you _eavesdropped_ properly." Yuki quipped.

"Well it's not like I could hear you guys properly from my room." His face flushed and he looked away.

"Serves you right for listening in on us." Yuki taunted the cat before turning back to Tohru. "Miss Honda how about you go back to bed and rest now. We can handle things from here." he smiled again.

"Yea, what he said. I'll cook today so don't worry about any of that." he grumbled avoiding her gaze.

"I really appreciate it guys. Thank you." her smile was bright and warm, not the slightest bit forced.

Kyo felt his cheeks flush again and quickly turned his back to Yuki and Tohru. He hated this feeling he got whenever she smiled at him. It felt like his insides were crawling, and he didn't know why. He couldn't put a name to the feelings he had, and he didn't have anyone to confide in about it either. He especially hated Yuki seeing his face like this. It did nothing but piss him off and make him want to punch something or to punch the rat.

"Now get to bed and let us help you." Kyo grumbled walking down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Okay, I will." she responded appreciative of them. "Thanks guys." she smiled.

Yuki waved and followed Kyo down the hallway. Tohru wandered back to her bed. She had to work later this afternoon but after resting she would be fine. Her eyes closed and her thoughts faded as her head hit the pillow, and she fell back into a restful sleep.

xxx

Tohru slipped her shoes on as she readied herself to leave for work. Shigure leaned in the doorway of the living room watching over her with concern etched in his features.

"Tohru, I think you should stay home and continue resting. I wouldn't want you getting sick." he tried to reason with her.

Tohru shook her head. She couldn't stay home even if she wanted to. She needed tuition money and she could use some new clothes for the summer as she was starting to outgrow her old summer outfits.

"I'll be okay! I'm fully recharged after resting all day thanks to Kyo and Sohma!" she beamed.

"Well if I can't stop you at least wear a sweater it's going to be chilly this evening." he recommended to her.

She nodded grabbing a sweater off the hook and called a goodbye as she left for work. She gently tapped the tip of toes on the ground to push her shoes on all the way and slid the door shut behind her.

The boys were still working on the chores. Kyo was starting prep for dinner and Yuki was working on the laundry, of which there was a lot of. He had always appreciated Tohru's work but now he really had a new appreciation of her and all she did for them all while going to school and working.

He struggled hanging the clothes on the line but managed to hang them well enough to dry and figuring out the settings on the washer had been a near disaster, but he figured it out on his own. He decided while hanging the second load of laundry that he'd elect to help her out around her more often. She did more than her fair share around the house.

Kyo busied himself in the kitchen washing and chopping various root vegetables before throwing them in a huge pot on the stove. He really didn't hate cooking at all, and he really didn't mind doing it for her. He kept thinking of her goofy grin and couldn't help the smile that graced his face. He failed to notice Shigure watching him from the doorway.

Shigure had seen the change in Kyo since Tohru had moved in and he wondered how long it would take Kyo to figure out his feelings, of course they were all young and had plenty of time to sort out their feelings. Kyo noticed Shigure watching from the doorway. Kyo immediately frowned.

"You could help too ya know." he admonished the elder.

"Oh? But why? It looks like you've got everything under control in here." he teased as he walked into the living room taking a seat going over his latest manuscript.

"Whatever you'd probably just burn everything anyway." Kyo called out in annoyance over his shoulder.

Yuki finished the laundry and made his way to the living room area and sat down across from Shigure at the table.

"I see you managed to finish all that laundry." Shigure stated casually. "Hope you didn't shrink anything of mine." he added tauntingly.

"Only a few red shirts were shrunk." he responded loudly trying to get a rise out the cat.

"I swear if you shrunk my clothes I will kick your ass rat-boy." he hissed setting the pot of soup down on the table eyes narrowed and never left Yuki's.

"Go ahead and try." he provoked Kyo into a fight because in all honesty he was bored.

"Alright outside rat. Let's end this once and for all." he challenged with fire behind his eyes.

Yuki stood to meet him outside. They had taken to fighting outdoors recently to save Shigure's house and give Tohru less to clean up and worry about, not to mention to make sure she didn't accidentally get caught in the middle. Even with her out of the house it had become habit to take things outside anyway. Shigure thanked the gods for their consideration of his poor house and wallet since the main estate would no longer pay for repairs.

Just as they were about to head outside Shigure interrupted them.

"Look at the time, Tohru should be home any time now." he stated nonchalantly eyes barely leaving his manuscript save from a glance at the clock on the wall.

Both the cat and rat looked at one another and threw themselves back down at the table ignoring each other while waiting for Tohru to come home. They waited and waited watching the clock. Eventually Kyo took to pacing in the corridor by the door. Yuki just stared down at the table his hands balled up into fists resting on his thighs. He could feel his palms getting clammy.

"Where is she?" Kyo muttered anxiously.

"Interesting, it seems there have been a string of muggings recently in the area." Shigure supplied some current events, of which neither boy wanted to hear at that moment, but oh he loved to tease them.

Kyo's pacing grew faster and Yuki's fists balled tighter, as he tried not visualize someone mugging Tohru. She would be fine right? She knew just give the mugger whatever they wanted and run the opposite direction. It was common sense right? He imagined her with her goofy grin trying to start a conversation with the mugger, and find out his whole life story.

"UGh...she was so spacey today what if she got lost walking home?" Kyo groaned worriedly. He noticed how Tohru would occasionally space out and it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that she'd get herself lost walking home, especially in the dark. "It's getting dark out." He added.

Yuki paled. What if she did get lost in the dark? He inwardly shuddered thinking of darkness surrounding himself. He thought of those dark days he spent alone locked away. Yuki momentarily closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He started to get antsy staring at the clock again. He resolved if she did not get home in the next 10 minutes he would go look for her.

Shigure hadn't really been worried before but as it got later he was actually beginning to worry. His eyes read the same line over and over on his manuscript unable to concentrate he sighed and placed it down on the table. He watched the worried expressions on the boy's faces and wondered just how much longer they would wait before taking off to find her.

"That's it! I'm going out looking for her!" Kyo growled in frustration as he grabbed his jacket and shoes. He looked back as he heard ruffling behind himself. Yuki had jolted toward the door.

"I'm going too look too, try not to get yourself lost in the dark." he spat hastily throwing on his jacket.

"Whatever rat-boy." he responded coolly but it lost it's bite with all the concern in his voice.

The sound of the phone ringing halted them in their tracks. Both boys turned toward Shigure who was answering the phone and listened intently.

Shigure moved quickly to answer before the third ring. "Sohma residence." he answered louder than necessary looking between the boys about to head out.

"Shigure, it's Hattori I'm calling about Honda." his voice is even but, Shigure can tell theirs an undertone of worry in it. Shigure turned to face away from the boys.

"Is she okay?" Shigure asks quietly.

Both boys inched closer having heard Shigure ask if 'she' is okay. It had to be Tohru , he was speaking about right? They inched closer and closer to Shigure for answers. Yuki's heart pounded, and his palms were sweaty still. Kyo felt like running away. His fight or flight senses going off. He felt like something was clenched around his heart. He didn't want to hear bad news. He was genuinely scared.

"It seems she suffered a," Hattori hesitated a moment before continuing "a fall at work. Momiji found her and called me. I've patched her all up and I'm driving her home now."

"That's a relief thank you Hattori, see you soon." he seemed more worried than before.

They watched as Shigure hung up the phone. They stared at him expectantly waiting for an update on Tohru. Kyo began pacing again because he couldn't just stand still, not when every fiber of his being was screaming for him to just run. Yuki wasn't fairing much better with his fists clenched so tightly at his sides he could likely draw blood.

"That was Hattori, apparently Tohru fell at work and was injured, but she's on her way home now. Hattori is driving her home. They should be here any time now."

xxx

Tohru sat in the front seat of the car with Hattori driving eyes puffy and red from tears, and a fresh bruise on her face and the shadow of black forming around her left eye. Her whole body hurt and she just wanted to start crying again, but she was almost home. She avoided eye contact with Hattori and clutched a fistful of her shirt to distract herself. Her gaze distant lost in her thoughts.

"Honda." His voice cut through the silence. "I'm not one to pressure, but I can erase your memories if you want. There's no need for you to continue suffering like this." Hattori offered quietly.

He really was a kind person. She silently considered his offer feeling the prickling of tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She knew it was true. He could take her memories easily, but would she forget the Sohma's? Her jaw clenched tight at the though of never living with Kyo and Yuki. Never even being friends with them was too painful of a thought.

"H-How precise is your ability Hattori?" she asked hesitantly avoiding eye contact.

Hattori frowned keeping his eyes on the road. He understood her question and he was hoping she wouldn't ask, but he couldn't find it in himself to lie to her. Tohru reminded him so much of Kana, and he couldn't bare her hurting. If it were up to him he would just erase her memories and be done with it, but he couldn't make that choice for her regretfully. He already had those sins on his hands. He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Honda, I can take this memory away, but to do so you would have to give up the memories of the others." he admitted regretfully.

"I can't. I don't want to forget them." she whispered tears threatening to fall again.

"I understand and I respect your wishes." he spoke solemnly.

The rest of the drive was silent aside from the occasional sniffle. Both not sure what to say, or even if anything could be said. Her injuries weren't too serious from a medical standpoint but, it was more serious than it looked. Hattori focused on getting her home. It only took a few more minutes before they pulled up to the house. Tohru was roused from her thoughts hearing the gravel crunch under the tires.

"C-can we please keep this a secret Hattori-san?" she spoke quietly with shakiness to her voice. "I can't let them find out."

"It's part of my oath to my patients, so you don't have to be worried about that." his lips formed a tight line after his response.

He admired her a lot. She always wanted to push forward with a smile even when the most devastating things happened. He hadn't met anyone like her before. Even so he worried about keeping this secret, and he knew he had to, even if it threatened to swallow him up alive. He hoped her strength could endure Akito.

She was walking mostly fine with Hattori's assistance although her legs and ankle hurt a bit. She must have twisted them. She honestly couldn't focus during her medical assessment. He assisted her halfway up the stairs before both Kyo and Yuki barreled out the house each taking an arm leading her up the stairs. Their faces full of distress.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked grasping her right arm gently.

"What the hell happened!?" Kyo yelled in that worried way he reserved for Tohru.

She willed the tears to stop but they started pouring against her will. They looked at her frozen as she stopped mid-step. It was dark so her injuries were difficult to see. Her arms noticeably trembled under their touch. Her body was rigid. Her breaths were shallow and shaky. She scrunched her face in a fight against her tears.

"I...I fell at work and got hurt." she answered hoarsely, her throat was raw from crying.

"She needs to rest." Hattori interjected keeping the boys on task, and giving Tohru a chance to gather her thoughts.

Kyo and Yuki escorted her carefully up the stairs to her room. The only sounds heard where sniffles and the way they shuffled through the house. Tohru walked face buried in her hands crying the whole time. Before she knew it she was in her bed with the covers pulled over her.

Shigure and Hattori followed slowly behind the trio talking quietly between themselves.

Hattori made them leave and he spoke with Tohru alone for a few minutes. Kyo paced a few feet away from her door looking angry.

"Back away from her door, are you eavesdropping again?" Yuki accused the pacing boy as he leaned in his doorway.

"No, I'm waiting for Hattori to come out and tell us she going to be okay. " he growled raising his fists in the air.

The door opened in front of them stopping their argument abruptly. Hattori slipped through the small gap he'd opened in the door and shut it cautiously to give Tohru as much privacy as possible. Kyo craned his neck trying to peer into her room, before catching Yuki's glare and turned his gaze to Hattori.

"She's been through a nasty fall and is still in pain. She needs to rest so I don't want anyone bothering her tonight asking her what happened." he paused realizing how harsh his tone was when he met two pairs of worried eyes. "You can talk to her about it tomorrow after she's feeling better." he added hastily.

"How bad are her injuries really Hattori?" Shigure asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Mostly bumps and bruising but her ankle is sprained. Her head is fine thankfully no concussion. She tripped down the stairs at work. Momiji found her and called me." he explained just as he Tohru had agreed on.

"I knew she should have stayed home." Shigure sighed regretfully.

"I gave her some pain medication and a sedative just now. She should sleep through the night, but someone should check in on her once in a while to make sure she is okay."

"I'll do it." both boys said in unison glaring daggers at each other.

"Well, I'll let you two figure it out, I'm needed back at the estate." Hattori sighed at their antics.

Shigure walked with Hattori down the hall. Hattori gave a glance back at the two boys arguing over who would keep an eye on her. He let a soft smile shine through his usually stoic face. Tohru may be going through a lot in the near future, but he held hope watching how much they care about her.

Neither gave in so the both decided it best to take turns and worked out a schedule to make sure Tohru was always being checked on and helped if necessary. It was in times like this the cat and the rat found no problems working together. Tohru was the glue between them.

xxx

Back at the Sohma estate Hattori barged into Akito's room. He found her smirking up at him with a knowing smile on her lips. She already knew what was on his mind, and it didn't matter there was nothing to be done it was already over. She lounged on her futon leaning back lazily.

"You really crossed a line tonight Akito." he scowled at her.

"I am the head of this family and I will do as I please." She spoke with an air of authority.

"What will you do if she decides to press charges? There will be an investigation! I can't protect you if you do things like this. You can't operate outside the law! We can't afford to have an investigation I can't wipe that many memories!" he yelled heatedly.

Akito deliberately stood from her futon inching closer and closer as Hattori spoke. She grasped his hair tightly in her fist pulling his face down level with her own. He remained calm in her grasp not afraid of her, not anymore. He didn't have much left to lose these days, not since Kana and his eye. The fury in Akito's eyes brought a feeling of repugnance deep in Hattori's gut.

"I am the barer of this curse you and the rest of the Sohma must obey my every order. If I ask you to wipe the minds of everyone in town you will do it or die." she seethed pulling his head closer to her face by his hair. Her crazed eyes swirled with wrath.

"You're afraid of a little girl." he spat earning him a stinging slap across the face. He could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue. He knew it was true after a slap like that. He struck a nerve in the family head. He smirked despite having been hit. He knew Tohru was like a light in the darkness, bright and warm.

"Tohru is nothing but a pest, a bug. If I have to squash a few bugs to get my way I will. Yuki will come back, and that disgusting cat will be locked up until he dies." she howled growing irrationally heated.

"You've become twisted and jealous." he stated his features twisted into a scowl.

"Get out! Leave me alone!" she screeched throwing her glass above his head missing him by a few inches.

"You won't be able to break a girl like Honda." he stated closing the door as he left.

Akito screamed at the top of her lungs throwing everything she could get her hands on. Her nightstand flipped and various trinkets and such flew across the room. She screamed and screamed throwing everything against the wall watching it shatter. Her tears flowed freely in her fury as she collapsed on her futon.

_Tohru will break._


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Natsuki Takaya. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Natsuki Takaya. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more. The author of this fan based work receives no profit gain in writing this

chapter 2 

Tohru stirred in her sleep face scrunched and sweat dripping down her face. Her sleep was plagued with nightmares, violent and bloody. Tears squeezed from her closed eyes as she quietly whimpered into her pillow. After some time enduring the dream she shot upright into a seated position heart hammering in her chest and a cry almost escaping her lips, before she realized she was home. She was safe in her bed. Kyo and Yuki were likely in there rooms down the hall. Shigure was probably downstairs. She was safe in Sohma house.

  
  


_Safe. I'm safe at home._

  
  


She repeated those thoughts like a mantra _._ Slowly her heart rate returned to a normal pace. The lingering feelings from the event and nightmares still fresh in her mind. However, she had faith she could get past it. She had too. She had to keep smiling for her mom. She promised her mom she'd keep smiling and enjoy life. She glanced nervously at her mother’s photo on her nightstand.

Shakily she slid her legs over the side of her bed and cautiously put each foot down testing her ability to stand on her own. Her ankle hurt badly, but with assistance from the wall and her dresser she was able to get fresh clothes together.

Tohru took a deep breath and braced herself for the walk to the bathroom. She really was in a lot more pain than she had realized originally. Her adrenaline rush from the nightmares must have dulled the pain temporarily because now she was feeling like she’d been run over by a car. _Everything_ hurt especially her ankle.

Quietly she opened the door and peered down the hallway. She sighed in relief finding the hall empty. It was taking all she had to keep it together. She kept thinking to herself all she needed was a shower and she’d feel better again. She clutched her change of clothes protectively to her chest and the other hand braced against the wall as she slowly made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

_I can do this._ She repeated to herself over and over as she pushed along.

The pain in her ankle burned up her calf but she was almost there. She pushed forward stumbling and let out a shriek as she lost her balance. She would have fallen if strong hands hadn’t pulled back on her shoulders. The grip was strong, but somehow gentle. However gentle those hands were didn't keep her breath from catching in her throat. She slowly inclined her head backward eyes traced the hand that gripped her shoulders to the face of their owner. Her eyes wide with distress.

“Miss Honda, are you alright?” Yuki asked tentatively keeping his hands on her shoulder and one on her arm to support her.

Yuki watched apprehensively waiting for her response and frowned when she tensed under his grip. He assumed she tensed because she was in a lot of pain, but there was a look in her eyes he’d never seen before on her. He didn’t know what it was, but it made the pit of his stomach ache. His gaze wandered her face finally able to get a proper look. He grimaced at the blossoming purple bruise on her cheek.

“I’m okay really. I just lost my balance.” She managed to smile through her split lip.

“You look like you’re in a lot pain. You should have woken one us up to help you.” Yuki lectured her but his tone was gentle.

He observed how anxious and pained she seemed as she leaned against the bathroom counter. He reached into the linen closet and got her a towel so she wouldn’t have to reach at least, since he really couldn’t help her much more than that. He thought maybe they should have called Kagura over for stuff like this.

He handed her the towel and took in her expression. It made his gut twinge with nervousness. Her eyes were still wide and her stare was almost distant as she reached her hand out to take the towel from him. It all seemed so wrong to Yuki. He'd seen Tohru in a variety of emotional states, but this was something he couldn't identify and it gave him a foreboding feeling. It left him wanting to ask her what happened last night, but he found that his brain couldn't assemble the right words to ask. He noticed Tohru shift uncomfortably, and realized she likely was waiting on him to leave so she could get on with her bathroom business. He mentally slapped himself for standing there awkwardly lost in thought.

“I’ll be sitting on the steps waiting for you.” Yuki promised her with a soft smile.

“You don’t have to trouble yourself I’ll be okay. I might be a while in here with my ankle like this, so I don’t want to make you wait for me.”

“It’s no trouble.” He gave her a genuine smile.

“Thank you.”

Yuki closed the door behind him as he left and took a seat on the top of the stairs. It was close enough to bathroom to hear if she called for help, but it was still a respectable distance away to give her privacy. His back leaned against the wall and his legs inched up to his chest as he waited. In truth he didn't mind if Tohru kept him waiting all day. He already owed her so much for all she'd given him this past year living together. It was because of her he was able start living his life the way he wanted to, and he was even working through his fears because she inspired him. The least he could do is help her when she needed it.

Inside the bathroom Tohru hands hovered over her dirty clothes. She vaguely remembered Hattori’s assistant trying to get her to at least change her clothes and maybe shower before returning home, but at the time Tohru couldn’t look at herself. She didn’t want to see it. She wasn't ready, and truth be told she might not be ready still. Her hands dropped at her sides and she instead turned to face the mirror above the sink.

_I can do this._ She reminded herself.

She studied her reflection in mirror for the first time since it happened. She grimaced at the large purple bruise on her cheek and the beginnings of a black eye forming under her left eye. Her fingers shakily traced the dried blood on her split lip. She resisted as her shoulders shook and sob tried to work it's way through her. She needed to be okay. Her gaze moved down taking in her neckline and chest which had multiple bruises and scratches.

She felt her stomach retching as pieces of the night before came flooding back to her. Pain. Rough hands touching her. Tears. Shame. Tohru tried to hold back the vomit, but the urge burned through her throat and landed thankfully in the bathroom sink. She stood painfully bent at the waist leaning face first into the sink. Her shuddering breaths came in heaves as she did her best to be quiet.

“ _Akito sends her regards.”_ the words were whispered in her ear as they left her in the stairwell.

She had to keep it a secret. If what she was told was true and Akito had something to do with all this, no doubt Yuki and Kyo would blame themselves or worse get themselves in trouble with Akito. She couldn't tell them. She bit her cheek in an attempt to calm herself and keep quiet. She would protect them.

Once her dry heaves stopped she turned on the shower in hopes to drown out the sobs trying to break free from her. Tohru's hands ghosted the hem of her pants and she inhaled deeply before removing the dirty garment. She noted their were a few blood spots on them as she watched them slide down her legs. She winced at the slow drag of the fabric against her legs and bit back tears threatening to fall. The sensation made her think of those dirty hands that touched her. Those hands that ripped her pants down her kicking legs. Those vile hands that slid up her legs.

Her heart pounded violently in her rib cage and she couldn't calm her breaths. Her legs wobbled as she threw herself toward the toilet and vomited again although nothing but bile came up. It burned her nose and throat. She heaved a few more times before attempting to finish undressing.

After several minutes her underwear was all that was left to remove. She tried not to look at them, all dirty and slightly torn, but her hands lingered trembling at the waistband. Her eyes clenched shut as she gripped the waistband. She removed the last layer of 'protection' she had.

“ _I wonder what type of noises you'll make for us.” the man whispered in her ear his hot breath fanned against her skin._

She crumpled them up and put them in the bottom of the waste basket. She couldn't look at them. She reminded herself the goal was to get a shower and clean the filth from her body. Her body trembled as she thought about how gross her body was. She briefly wondered if it was even possible to be cleansed after something that disgusting. She shook her head to try to rid herself of the negative thoughts. Her jaw clenched and her stomach ached, but she pushed forward.

She opted to sit down under the water's spray to spare her ankle any further stress. Once the water poured over her she finally allowed herself to cry in earnest. She pulled her legs into her chest and rested her face in her knees. Her arms trembled as she hugged her knees into her chest. She tried to concentrate on the water gliding over her skin washing everything away. She tried to listen to the sounds of the shower in an attempt to distract her from the memories of hot ragged breaths hitting her ears. She tried so hard to forget, but even the water felt wrong. She felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. She desperately tried quell her racing thoughts.

“ _You can't lie and say you aren't enjoying this when your cunt is this wet.” he wiped his slick fingers off on her face as 'proof'._

“ _N-no stop I don't like this at all.” she pleaded as ugly tears streamed down her soiled face._

“ _Hey, I bet I even make you cum on my dick.” he taunted her wickedly._

She heaved again but managed to keep it together. Her breaths came out in pants and wheezes. Her stomach flopped at the memory of her body betraying her. She remembered fighting back moans and whimpers. She remembered the way her stomach coiled with heat. It was disgusting. She was disgusting. She couldn't understand why her body felt good while she felt so disgusted and terrified. It was confusing and distressing. This time she did vomit. She stared as the bile flowed down to the drain. _Disgusting_. The word echoed through her mind.

She tried to push away the offensive thoughts. It wasn't going to do her any good to dwell right now. She had to move forward.

_I have to be strong for them._ She reaffirmed her resolve to protect them.

It wasn't much longer before Tohru was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of yelling outside the bathroom. Yuki must have really waited for her. She reached for the soap and started washing up. The soap was floral and she used a ton and scrubbed as hard and as fast as she could, as if this would wipe the slate clean for her. Her tears had stopped finally and she felt like she was getting more control over it.

Outside the bathroom Yuki was waiting patiently while Kyo was once again pacing up and down the hall with that angry swagger of his.

“You sure she’s okay in there?” he asked voice wrought with concern. “She’s been in there a while, what if she fell or something?”

“I told her I would be outside if she needed anything, and she hasn’t called for help so I’m sure she is fine.” he replied unfazed by Kyo's pacing and very obvious worry.

Kyo's mindless pace brought him closer to the bathroom door and it irked Yuki for reasons he'd prefer not to admit. He hated how casually Kyo would get into Tohru's personal space, or how he would call her by her given name. He didn't understand how Kyo found it so easy to be so casual with people especially Tohru. He wondered if one day he'd be able to call her by her given name.

“Stop invading Miss Honda’s privacy, you heathen.” he glared daggers at Kyo.

Kyo's cheeks darkened at the implications and he immediate lunged at the rat ready to fight. He hated when that damn rat looked at him like that, and he hated when he accused him of things he definitely wouldn't do. He would never invade Tohru's privacy. His fist aimed a punch right at Yuki's face, but the punch never landed as Yuki blocked it with ease.

“I was just checking on her, asshole.” he yelled swinging at Yuki again who caught the cat's fist in his hand.

Yuki wound back to punch Kyo when they heard the bathroom door creak open and they both froze mid fight. Both sets of eyes darted to Tohru, who stood in the bathroom doorway bracing her weight against the door frame keeping as much weight off her ankle as possible. She did her best to plaster that goofy grin to her face even though everything just felt wrong.

_I can do this. I have to do this. I can do this._

Her wet hair nestled on top of her head in bun, and her bangs clung to her forehead still dripping a little. Her towel wrapped around her neck over her fresh clothes to keep her hair from dripping on them. Her dirty clothes remained in the bathroom in bottom of the garbage. She avoided looking directly at either of the teens.

Kyo took in her appearance as much as he could see from his angle. It looked like her face was really bruised up, and her lip was swollen. He frowned looking at her posture. Her body looked slightly hunched and very tense. He wondered how badly she was hurt, because it looked like it was more than her ankle hurting her. Kyo would know having been beaten up so many times during his childhood.

  
  


“Do you want my help again?” Yuki asked reaching his hand out to her with a smile.

Kyo watched her shoulders tense as Yuki’s hand reached toward her. Her body language changed in an instant. Kyo couldn't see her eyes, but his gut told him she was uncomfortable for some reason. He acted before he realized what he was doing, and swatted Yuki’s hand away on instinct. Tohru stared wide eyed at him, wondering why he did that. It was the first time she'd looked at him since coming home last night. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy. He wondered if she'd been crying in the bathroom. He turned away quickly gesturing at his shoulders.

“Here, grab my shoulders for support.” He ordered bluntly with rose colored cheeks.

Yuki stared in disbelief but didn’t say a word. He noticed Tohru’s apprehension to his own offer, and it didn’t sit well. Was she just more comfortable with Kyo? No, he and Tohru were friends and they were close. It was something else right? It caused him alarm for some reason. He tried to convince himself it was likely nothing, but it nagged at him. He recalled how wide her eyes were earlier when he caught her before she fell. That look in her eyes was it fear?

_Is she afraid of me?_

“T-thanks.” She stuttered cautiously placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Well where are we going?” he asked after a few moments of just standing still.

“Oh sorry, I guess could you please walk me to my room?” she asked her voice sounded so small, and Kyo's heart skipped a beat.

  
  


“Alright, come on then. I ain't got all day.” he mocked an annoyed tone contrary to how he really felt.

  
  


Kyo walked at a snail’s pace to Tohru’s room. Her grip on his shoulder seemed a little tight. He wondered how badly her ankle hurt. He could tell by the way she was walking her whole body was tensed. He knew she was in pain, but something just felt off. The air around her was thick, and it caused him unease. He wouldn’t admit it out loud in front of Shigure or Yuki but he was worried about her.

“Be honest Tohru, but are you really okay?” he asked her after he was sure he was out of earshot of Yuki.

  
  


“I mean I’m pretty banged up, but I’m alright.” She tried to reassure him but there was a tiny bit of a tremble in her hands and a hesitance in her voice.

  
  


Kyo wasn't entirely convinced she wasn't down playing her injuries, but he let it go for the time being.

“Man, I can’t leave you alone for a second. How did you fall down the stairs anyway?” he asked aggravation clear in his tone.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened even more and she clenched her eyes shut to keep her tears from spilling. She had to keep this secret. They couldn’t know the truth. She couldn't let him know what happened. She didn't want him to know how filthy she was. Tohru felt the panic rise in her chest, but was able to push it back down before answering Kyo with the cheeriest voice she could muster while on the verge of tears.

“You know how clumsy I can be.” She giggled nervously hoping Kyo would accept it.

“Sorry. I was just….worried.” his last words faded to a whisper but she heard them.

“It’s okay Kyo, I know.” She smiled pressing her forehead on his back for a moment.

He stopped walking on contact feeling his cheeks heating up as her head rested on his back. It was only for a second, but the contact made his stomach flutter. He hated the feeling mostly because he wasn't sure what it meant.

Kyo guided Tohru to her bed so she could sit. He tried not to look at her face because he knew his cheeks were still red. He could feel the heat across his face. He always got flustered when it came to her for some reason. He didn’t understand it yet. Tohru's shoulders trembled.

Without a word Kyo grabbed her blanket and wrapped it gently around her shoulders, however his hand brushed against her in doing so and he felt and saw her whole body tense. He wondered how much pain she was really in if a light brush of his hand caused that sort of reaction.

“Didn’t Hattori leave you medicine for the pain?” he grimaced.

“I’m not sure.” She admitted eyes sweeping around the room. She really couldn’t remember much after getting home.

“Stay there. I’ll look.” Kyo ordered.

He noticed a note and two bottles of pills. He examined them for a moment before bringing her the pain medication. She already had a bottle of water on her nightstand. He handed both to her.

“The note says to take one every four hours. Make sure you take them or your ankle will keep swelling up.” His eyes narrowed. He knew how badly sprains hurt because he’d had them many times before growing up. He was on the receiving end of a lot of kicks, punches, and shoves having grown up as the cat.

“I will.” She promised.

Kyo’s eyes lingered on her face which he hadn’t really seen in the daylight until now with the way the sunlight cast around her face from the window. He grimaced at the bruises on her cheek and the dark bruising under her left eye. His gaze trailed down her neck seeing more bruises. He felt his fists clench at his sides. He hated seeing her in pain. It made him so angry he wanted to punch something, to break stuff. He felt his nails digging into his palms.

His attention was interrupted when there was a knock on the door frame. Kyo’s eyes darted expecting the rat to be in her doorway, but it was Shigure.

“Tohru, I brought you some breakfast.” Shigure announced himself before walking into the room.

“Oh uh..thank you.” She forced a smile even though the thought of eating made her nauseated.

She was handed the tray of food. Kyo slid lazily down to the floor with his back resting on Tohru's bed. Shigure left them alone again with a knowing smirk aimed at Kyo, to which he didn't understand so he chose to ignore it.

Tohru sat with the tray in hand, but she couldn’t bring herself to eat. Every time she thought of eating she would remember something from the night before. Something foul that made her stomach turn. She could remember how bad they smelled and how close they were to her. After a moment’s pause, she attempted again to eat the soup at least. Sweaty hands touching her. Hot breath on her face. Nope. There was no way she could eat right now. She shuddered and tried to will back vomit and tears.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just not hungry right now.”

After a moment of silence and not understanding what was going through Tohru’s mind Kyo blurted out the only thing he could think of to say.

“I could cook you something else?” He suggested tentatively.

“Thanks, but I think I just need to sleep.” She answered and it really wasn’t all a lie, she was very tired.

*  
*  
*

Kyo took her cold uneaten tray of food back down to the kitchen. He promised her he’d be back in an hour or so with something different for her to try to eat. He noticed Yuki sitting at the table staring down at his hands clearly lost in thought. Shigure was reading the paper calmly sipping his morning tea.

“How is she?” Shigure asked Kyo.

“I don’t know. She says she’s fine, but..” his voice faltered. “She didn't touch her breakfast.”

Yuki seemed to be paying attention now. His eyes narrowed at the cat and he wanted nothing but to fight him all of sudden. Usually it was Kyo who started all the fights, but lately he found himself wanting to fight too. Especially when Tohru was involved. He felt he needed to protect her from him and his social ineptitude. Although, maybe it was more than that, but he wasn't ready to explore those feelings yet.

“That’s not good.” Shigure spoke his voice thick with worry.

“She said she was tired and needed to nap.”

“I think her ankle is really bothering her.” Yuki spoke up.

“Hattori should be by later today with a crutch for Tohru to use. He didn't have any at the estate so that should help her get around better.” Shigure informed them.

Kyo headed into the kitchen to check out what he had to work with as far cooking something for her.

Yuki went back to absently staring at his own hands. He couldn’t shake the feeling Tohru was somehow scared of him. He wondered if he had done something to make her feel anxious around him. He never wanted Tohru to feel uncomfortable with him. He tried thinking of every interaction he'd had with her trying to pin point when things possibly crossed a line, but he was coming up blank.

He excused himself and headed to his room. He wasn’t sure why, but once he arrived at his own room , he kept walking down the hallway towards Tohru's room. Her door was closed, but he could hear her talking softly likely to herself or maybe her mother, he wasn't sure.

He knew it was wrong, but he decided to listen. He edged closer and closer until his ear was nearly pressed against the door. Yuki could hear a quiet whimper, and her whispering. He strained as close as he could get trying to hear better.

“I’m sorry I let you down mom.” She whispered through tears. “I know how you feel about…….but I can’t tell them the truth.”

Yuki missed a few words, but he did not feel better having listened to Tohru’s private conversation. In fact, the conversation made his gut twist with worry. He heard more crying and he wanted to go in there and tell her she could count on him and he’d help her, but he was frozen in place.

He reluctantly backed away and headed to his own room. He had no business comforting her after listening to her through her door like some kind of _pervert_. He frowned. What did she mean by not being able to tell the truth? Was she talking about them? And what _truth_? He wondered what she was hiding, and if he should try to ask her about it. Yuki lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn’t help the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Meanwhile, Kyo busied himself in the kitchen making pancakes. Shigure had made her some miso soup and rice porridge, but he thought maybe something sweet might entice her to eat, and he remembered she really enjoyed them growing up. Her mom and her ate pancakes on the weekends. It was weird but he always remembered these small facts about Tohru. Although, he’d never tell anyone that.

He couldn’t help but smile when the pancake he was making flipped perfectly and was thick and fluffy. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to get it right, but given he was the best cook here besides Tohru he was the only one who had a chance at making her something worth eating.

Once finished he plated the pancake and topped it with whipped cream and strawberries. He couldn't help but feel accomplished looking at his creation. He looked around the kitchen quickly to make sure no one noticed his demeanor. He didn’t want to have Yuki on his back about making such a girly dish. Luckily it seemed Shigure and Yuki were nowhere in sight as he headed up to Tohru’s room.

He knocked lightly and didn’t receive an answer. He assumed she was still sleeping and slowly pushed the door open intending to wake her from her nap, but his gaze fell on Tohru without her shirt on. She looked over and froze in place holding her sweater in front of her chest. Her fingers gripped the fabric so hard her knuckles were white. Her eyes were wide and she felt her body shake.

Kyo wasn't looking at her face or her chest. His eyes locked onto the bruise on her shoulder. It was a nasty deep purple bruise which deeply contrasted her fair skin. He noticed the shape and cringed. Finger prints. Rationally, he knew he was supposed to look away, but he couldn’t look away from that bruise. It was proof someone held her down with such force it _hurt_ her. He could feel his gut clenching. Someone intentionally _hurt_ Tohru. His heart hammered in his rib cage, and he could feel the anger swelling in his gut. His pupils looked like cat eye slits.

Kyo did the opposite of what he should have done. He should have excused himself and closed the door, however instead he stepped the rest of the way into her room shutting the door behind him. He set the pancake down on her desk, never looking away from her. His eyes wandered the rest of her exposed skin taking in the other cuts and bruises surrounding the hand shaped bruise. His fists clenched at his side as his gaze fell back on the giant bruise. Heat boiled in his gut as he stared at her shoulder.

“Who the _hell_ did that to you?” he growled with so much venom in his voice that Tohru flinched.

“What?” She replied wide eyed slowly stepping backward away from Kyo.

“That bruise on your shoulder!” he accused pointing to her shoulder raising his voice.

“It happened when I fell.” She lied. It was obvious too. Tohru was never good at blatant lying. She could occasionally bend the truth, but lying was just something she wasn't good at. In all honesty Tohru hated to lie. She averted her gaze knowing Kyo would be able to tell she was lying.

“I don’t understand why you’re lying. I’ve been in a lot of fights in my life and I know that bruise was made by someone’s hand!” he raised his voice just under a yell as he stepped closer to Tohru.

“I-I’m not lying.” She claimed closing her eyes as tears collected in the corners.

Kyo stepped even closer into her personal space. He didn't understand much about emotions and friendship, but he was sure she was lying, but he couldn’t figure out why. Kyo stood directly in front of her now looking down at her confused. Her legs were backed against her bed and there was no more room to back away. Her body trembled and she held her breath.

She noticed how close he was, and with shaking hands she grasped her sweater tighter in front of her chest. She cowered when all she really wanted was to put her sweater on, but she couldn’t move. Her arms felt like they weighed a ton. Her feet felt like they were glued to the floor, and her heart was beating so fast it began to drown out all other sounds. She felt so stupid. Tohru knew Kyo would never hurt her on purpose, but she was still scared. She was scared he'd reach out and touch her, and he’d somehow know what they did to her. She couldn't stand the thought of him knowing how disgusting she was now.

He noticed her shaking and avoiding eye contact and he realized she was scared but of what?

_Wait is she scared of me?_ His eyes went wide in realization.

He frowned when he understood she was in fact scared, and it also dawned on him that she was still shirtless, and he was staring at her. His cheeks immediately flared up and he quickly whipped around to face the wall behind him.

“Uh…shit. I'm sorry.” He sounded pained while apologizing. “I didn’t mean too. I mean I wasn’t trying to peak at you or anything like that!” He finished with a sigh dropping to the ground all flustered. “I just saw that mark and I got angry? I don't know I'm an idiot.” he muttered the last part.

He heard her sniffling behind him, and he could hear the rustle of cloth as she pulled her sweater on. He felt terrible. He made her cry again. It seemed like he was always doing that, and now she probably thought he was a pervert too. He cringed. He wasn’t a pervert despite how many times Yuki implied his intentions with Tohru were less than pure.

“I’m sorry Tohru. You can punch or kick me. I deserve it.” He admitted shrinking lower to the floor.

“I’m not going to do that.” She spoke softly with tears present in her voice.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” He apologized sadly.

“I wasn’t scared.” She lied hearing how sad he sounded.

Kyo still hadn’t turned around as he wasn’t given permission to do so. He didn’t ever want her to look like that around him ever again. He hated himself in that moment. He made her cry and scared her, and technically peaked on her too. His stomach clenched painfully every few minutes. His instincts were urging him to run, but he couldn't leave Tohru. He wanted to know the truth.

“You don’t have to lie.” he admitted.

“I’m not.” She stuttered obviously lying again.

“It’s okay if you were scared, and it’s okay to tell me if I scared you.” he replied quieter now that he'd calmed down some.

  
  


_'Because I never want to scare you again'_ he buried his face in his hands.

“I guess I was scared but it wasn’t really because of you.” She responded and he could tell it was sincere even though it was vague and made me more anxious.

“Did it have to do with whoever hurt your shoulder?” he asked hesitantly.

He considered turning around to face her, but he wasn’t sure if it was okay. Who was she scared of, and who hurt her? He wanted to ask her more questions, but something in his gut kept him from asking. Like it wasn’t really his place to pry, but someone hurt her. He wanted to know who and he wanted to hurt them.

“Can we not talk about it please?” she asked lip quivering as she tried desperately to hold back tears.

“Fine, you can tell me when you're ready.” he answered feeling defeated, but he couldn't push her when she sounded so upset.

He had to leave before he punched the wall and upset her more. He felt his heartbeat quicken and he clenched his fist ready to punch something. He couldn’t force it out of her especially if it would upset her even more. He stood up and grabbed the plate of food and extended the plate toward her without looking at her face. He couldn't look at her tears, not when they were his fault again.

“You need to eat.” he only let go once he felt her grasp the plate and abruptly left.

“Thanks.” She whispered but he was already gone.

She knew she had to keep this to herself as much as she wanted to let Kyo in she couldn’t tell him the truth. He would blame himself, and so would Yuki if he found out. She forced herself to eat because she had to get better. She had to smile again or they would worry more.

_I can do this._

Kyo climbed up to the roof and stared up at the afternoon sky. He didn’t know what the right thing to do was. He knew something happened to Tohru, but she wouldn’t tell him. He wondered if maybe Hattori knew the truth, but he knew Hattori wouldn’t tell him anything. He banged his fist on the roof and then winced wondering if the bang could have been heard by Tohru below him. Everything was pissing him off right now. He wanted to fight someone.

He couldn’t stop thinking about those marks on her shoulder and how scared she looked, and how she had tensed earlier when Yuki reached his hand out toward her. Someone hurt Tohru so badly she was scared to be touched. He watched as rain clouds started forming but for once he didn’t bother to get up. He couldn't go back inside yet.

The sound of her pained voice when she asked not to talk about it anymore made his stomach flip flop. He couldn’t take it anymore he sat up just in time to be soaked by the down pour as the heavens opened up. He climbed back in through his window and towel dried his hair and changed his shirt and headed to Yuki’s room. He hated to admit it but he was out of element trying to help Tohru. He especially didn't like the idea of going to Yuki, but he also knew Yuki cared about Tohru and maybe he could help.

He knocked loudly a few times and barely waited for a response before barging in.

“What do you want?” his voice was cold and indifferent.

“I don’t have time for your attitude rat-boy this is important so listen up!”

“Well quit wasting my time and spill it already.” He replied still looking unfazed at the ceiling.

Kyo closed the door because he didn’t want to be overheard, which earned a confused glare from Yuki.

“It’s about Tohru.” He paused. “I’m pretty sure she’s hiding something.”

Kyo had Yuki’s undivided attention now. After what Yuki had overheard earlier that much was evident but what did Kyo know that he didn’t? He sat up straighter in his bed and glared at Kyo waiting for him to continue.

“What makes you think that?” he asked as he eyed the red head suspiciously.

Kyo shifted nervously. “Well I uh…I accidentally walked in on Tohru while she was changing….” He reluctantly admitted knowing he was probably about to punched.

Before he could say another word, Yuki had his forearm against his throat pinning him to the wall. The look in his eyes was deadly. Kyo expected it honestly and he kind of felt like deserved to punched for unintentionally peaking on Tohru even if it was an accident.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, asshole!” he spat. “I was bringing her food.”

Yuki eased up slightly still wanting to kick his ass anyway. He could feel the anger coiling in his gut thinking of Kyo invading Tohru's privacy.

“Get to the point cat.” He growled in frustration.

“Her shoulder, it had a huge hand shaped bruise.” he sighed quietly like the information had been eating him alive.

Yuki’s eyes widened and he backed off Kyo letting him go. The cat continued to glare at him anyway, but he was more concerned for Tohru than starting a real fight.

“Are you sure it was made by someone's hand?” he asked disbelief clear in his voice.

“Positive.” he affirmed his voice conveyed his confidence.

“Did you ask her about it?” he asked cautiously he wasn’t sure why, but he felt jealous.

“I did, but she said she didn't want to talk about it.” He answered fists clenched at his side.

The boys just stood silently contemplating this chain of events. Who would hurt Tohru? Who would even have reason to want to hurt someone like Tohru? Before long both boys sat on the floor of Yuki’s room lost in their own dark thoughts about things that could have happened to Tohru yesterday.

“Who the hell would even want to hurt Tohru?” Kyo growled furiously rubbing his hand through his hair.

Yuki wanted to know the same thing, but in his gut he felt like he knew the answer already. He couldn’t shake the feeling Akito had something to do with this. He suppressed a tremble. There was no way he’d let Kyo see him tremble like some weakling. He forced his body to go tense to avoid shaking as he remembered the darkness he was forced to endure. Akito was definitely capable of hurting Tohru.

“Maybe Akito.” Yuki finally managed to speak after a few minutes.

“Even Akito wouldn’t go that far, right?” Kyo asked uncertainly.

“I honestly don't know. Akito has put several people in the hospital and blinded Hattori in one eye.” He admitted darkly knowing it was his fault. Akito was his older sibling. Yuki wondered if that was why Tohru seemed to be afraid of him earlier, was it because she was hurt by Akito?

“We have to find out.” Yuki's words hung in the air above them like a storm cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there weren't too many mistakes! I'm terrible at spotting them as my brain often supplies missing words. Hopefully it's not too bad, and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

It had been about a week since then, and Tohru was able to return to her daily activities mostly unencumbered aside from minimal use of a crutch for support. Her ankle felt much better, but Hattori insisted she continue to use it. Her visible cuts and bruises faded to pale yellow reminders of what had occurred. Soon there would be no visible trace.

Kyo's eyes lingered on Tohru's movements as she hung laundry out to dry. His lips tugged downward into a frown. Her movements were still stiff and slow. Yuki was there helping her. He observed the two conversing. Tohru was smiling, but it wasn't quite right. It was nothing like the carefree smiles she used to give them. He missed her goofy grin. He could tell she was trying really hard, and it made his gut flip with nerves.

He wondered if Yuki had been able to get her to open up about what happened. They both knew something really bad had happened, and it wasn't an accident. After some thought about her feelings Yuki decided it best to give her time to open up to them. Kyo tried a few times to get her to talk about it, but failed every time. He hated to admit it, but if she couldn't tell him he hoped at least she could confide in someone else even if it was that damned rat. He sighed leaving them to talk alone without him watching.

“So, Miss Honda when are you thinking of going back to work?” Yuki asked as he hung a sheet on the line while she handed him clips. He wouldn't let her do much but she wanted to help so He let her hang small items or hand him clips.

“Oh...um...Hattori said one more week and I should be all healed up.” she smiled halfheartedly, which didn't go unnoticed by Yuki.

“I'm glad you're healing so quickly.” He beamed. “Maybe before you go back to work we could all do something fun together, with your friends I mean.” he suggested hopefully.

Tohru gave it some thought for a moment. It would be nice to see Uo-chan and Hana-chan. She hadn't really spoken to either of them since the incident. She knew she would have to face them eventually, but she really didn't want to chance them finding out. It was especially difficult to hide things from Hanajima with her crazy wave readings. If they found out they would be burdened with her problems, and that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to deal with this herself. Tohru bit her lip unconsciously deep in thought.

Yuki waited for her response noting how distant her gaze looked. “Miss Honda?” he waved a hand in front of her in an attempt to bring her back to their conversation and away from whatever thoughts plagued her.

“Oh sorry, I guess I spaced out.” she chuckled nervously glancing away from Yuki.

“So how does a spring break get together sound?” he asked again with his princely smile aimed right at her.

Yuki held his breath waiting for a response from her. He just wanted to see her smile again. He wasn't sure how to make it happen, but an outing with her friends had to be a good start.

“It sounds like fun.” she lied, but going out with friends was part of moving forward, part of being normal again. It wasn't like she didn't miss her friends, it was the opposite. She wanted to see them she just hoped they wouldn't somehow be able to tell how gross she was now.

“Great, what should we do?” he asked because he wanted the outing to be a fun day for her, so naturally he left the choice up to her.

“Um...I don't know maybe a trip to the mall? I heard there's a few new stores that opened and there's a new frozen yogurt place too.” she offered.

She had been wanting to try the frozen yogurt out since before spring break started. Maybe the trip wouldn't be that bad. After all, she loved sweets. She was trying her best to be the old Tohru, and it felt like she was getting closer every day.

“That sounds nice. Let me know what your friends say.”

They finished hanging the laundry and he managed to get a few real smiles out of Tohru and it felt good. It felt like he was actually helping her, but he still kept his distance. He kept out of her personal bubble since that day he tried to help her and she got scared. He frowned remembering how she tensed up at his touch.

“If something is on your mind I'm here to listen.” he offered.

“Thanks.” she she responded looking down at her feet.

Dinner that night was mostly quiet between the three. Shigure was out at the main estate visiting Akito. Kyo and Yuki both noticed Tohru's posture stiffen at the mention Akito. Her smile was strained, and she fell silent for most of the meal. They watched as she pushed her food around her plate. Yuki brought up the plans for the mall trip to try to distract her from her quiet thoughts. Tohru perked up a little.

“Kyo, you should come too.” she invited him with a smile, it was real.

“Uh...” he glared at Yuki, who just rolled his eyes.”Yea I'll be there!” he answered with more gusto than necessary causing Yuki to wince and glare at him.

“You don't have to shout dumb-ass.” Yuki bit out angrily taking his plate to the kitchen.

“Sorry Tohru. Yea I'll go too.” he muttered looking away embarrassment clear on his cheeks.

xxx

Kyo laid in bed on his side staring out the window. It was raining gently and the moon lit the yard. Usually the rain made him sleepy, but something just felt off. He couldn't comfortable and it was irritating to say the least. He wasn't too hot nor too cold. His bed felt normal, no lumps or springs. He couldn't figure out what the problem was.

He groaned in frustration as he threw his feet over the side of the bed. Maybe he needed some water. He crossed his room quietly and that was the first time he heard her whimpering, crying alone in her room in the middle of the night.

It took him several attempts at knocking on her door before he actually brought his fist to her door and knocked lightly as possible so he didn't wake anyone else up. He didn't need Yuki catching him knocking on Tohru's door in the middle of the night.

“Tohru, it's me Kyo.” he whispered.

He listened a moment hearing her shuffle around her room. He frowned wondering if she was ignoring him, but then her door ever so slowly creaked opened revealing a disheveled Tohru. She gripped her robe tightly and avoided eye contact with Kyo. He noticed her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were damp.

“Is everything okay?” she spoke softly looking down at the floor.

“That's what I was going to ask you.”

“I'm sorry if I woke you. Everything is fine.” she stuttered saying the last bit and her tears returned.

“You didn't wake me up.” he assured her.

“I....” her voice died in her throat.

She looked around the dark hallway, and stepped back into her room. She knew he had questions but she wasn't going to wake the whole house up answering them. He hesitated in the door way waiting for her approval before entering. She motioned for him to come inside. He quietly shut the door. The room was dark but her nightlight was enough to see her, and her tears that resumed trailing down her cheeks.

“Tohru, what happened?”

She recalled the dream she just had. It was like that day, but so much worse. She felt vile. She felt like she was rotting from the inside out. How much longer could she hide it from them, before they noticed on their own? Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she collapsed sitting on her bed, and Kyo sat on the floor near the bed not sure what he should be doing, but he knew he needed to be here with her.

“Was it a nightmare?” he asked caution laced in his voice.

He was completely out of his element here, and he felt like one misstep could ruin everything or worse make her more upset than she already was.

Tohru nodded and continued to cry and he sat there waiting for her. Eventually he laid down on her floor looking up at the ceiling. He waited until her breathing evened out and her sobs became sniffles. He wondered if his being there was even helping at all. He listened as she shifted in her bed. She propped herself up on her elbow lying on her side looking down at him. Her face streaked with tear marks and her eyes were puffy, but she had finally stopped crying. Kyo let out a sigh not realizing he'd been holding his breath.

“Sorry for crying a bunch.” she muttered glancing away from his gaze.

“Don't be.” his words spilled harshly out, more harshly than he'd wanted.

“But I kept you awake, and...” she faltered feeling tears building up again.

“I'm fine. I slept on the ground in the woods for months. I definitely didn't get a lot of sleep so don't worry about me.” he huffed feigning annoyance. “Besides, are you going to tell me what's going on with you?” he asked directly in Kyo fashion. Always blunt and to the point.

“No, I can't.” she spoke almost a whisper through her dry throat.

“It doesn't matter what you tell me. If you're worried it will somehow change things between us it won't. I'll listen to whatever you have to say.” he assured her chancing a look at her face momentarily as he spoke. “When you're ready.” he added hastily looking back at the ceiling.

“Thanks, I'm sorry I'm not sure when or if I'll be ready.” she admitted sadly.

“Fine, I'll keep waiting.” he declared to her surprise.

He sat up to leave after she stopped crying, but he heard her voice call him. It was so quiet he almost missed it.

“Please, don't go yet.” she almost whimpered. “Can you um...” she fidgeted before continuing. “Could you...stay here until I fall back asleep?” she asked not meeting his gaze.

Kyo felt his face heat up hotter than a summer day, but he couldn't tell her no. He watched her shaken form covered to her nose in her blanket. She was curled up into herself. He definitely couldn't tell her no. Not when she sounded so desperate and scared. He sat back down with his back against her bed looking away to give her privacy.

“Yea, I'll stay....and keep you safe.” he added knowing the nightmares were about whoever hurt her, and she was likely still scared.

“Thanks.” she murmured as sleep began taking her.

Kyo sat unnaturally still listening to the sounds of Tohru's breathing slow and he could fell the rise and fall of her breathing through the mattress he was leaning on. He knew it was wrong but he slowly turned to watch her sleep. He watched her features fully relax as sleep finally claimed her, and he felt relief wash over himself.

He kept his word. He watched over her for a while making sure her sleep was deep before he left her. He let his hand linger next to hers a moment before leaving. He would find out what happened to her. He would find out who hurt her and he would kick their ass into next week.

xxx

Tohru pulled on her yellow sweater over her casual floral dress and sat to pull on her sandals. The spring air blew through her open window adding a cool breeze to the room. Today she was going to the mall with her friends. Her stomach flopped and her palms were sweaty, but she was determined to be okay. She was determined to move on with her life. She wanted to keep her promise and keep smiling.

“See you soon mom!” she waved at her mother's photo as she exited her room.

Kyo and Yuki met her in the hallway both wearing casual attire. Yuki wore gray slacks and a navy sweater. Kyo wore jeans and a light red and black sports jacket. Yuki smiled warmly at her, and Kyo was frowning with arms crossed in front of himself. Tohru couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at them. They were always there for her in their own ways.

“Ready, Miss Honda?” he asked with a smile.

“Yea, let's go. Hana-chan and Uo-chan said they'd meet us at noon in the food court.”

“Uotani's going too?” Kyo groaned feigning annoyance.

“You don't have to go.” Yuki retorted back at the red head.

Kyo saw Tohru's gaze on him, and her face it twisted with something he couldn't read. Did she not want him to go either? He thought about ducking out, but the longer he looked at her face the faster his heart beat.

_'Please don't go.'_

He remembered her words that night and fought the heat that crept up in his cheeks. He promised to look after her that night and protect her, and for him that vow extended to her waking hours as well. Besides what kind of man would he be if he went back on his word.

“I'm going, I'm going. You can't get rid of me that easily rat-boy.” his tone was uncharacteristically playful and he kept his eyes on Tohru as he spoke.

He felt his body melt when she smiled a real smile.

They said goodbye Shigure and headed off to the train station. The walk had gotten quiet and an air of unease surrounded Tohru. Neither boy knew what to say to her, but it seemed they noticed her hands trembling. Without a word both boys reached for one of her hands, catching her by surprise, but their grips were warm and firm grounding her to the present.

“Is something wrong?” Yuki asked Tohru.

“Sorry, I just was lost in thought mostly.” she responded trying to smile her goofy smile, but fell short.

“Come on say what's on your mind.” Kyo blurted out avoiding her gaze.

“It's just...I” her voice stopped along with her feet pulling the two boys to a stop as well. “Please, don't mention the accident to Uo-chan and Hana-chan.” she requested with a slight bow in her posture.

Kyo frowned. He hoped if she wasn't able to tell him, she was at least talking to her friends about it. Yuki and Kyo still had her hands and they could feel her tension as she spoke to them. They both glanced over her head and exchanged worried looks.

“Yea, no problem.” Kyo muttered reluctantly.

“As you wish Miss Honda.” Yuki assured her.

“Thanks guys, I just want to have fun today.” she explained with a forced smile.

It was noon as they entered the food court together. Uotani and Hanajima greeted them enthusiastically. Uotani jumped right into teasing Kyo calling him 'carrots' and Hanajima launched a hug onto Tohru. Uotani joined the hug sandwich with Tohru crushed in the middle.

Tohru winced at being squeezed but was otherwise okay with the contact, and actually found herself enjoying the hugs. She really had missed her friends, and fought back the tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to tell them what happened. She'd always told them when things bothered her, but she knew this time she couldn't tell them. She hated keeping things from them.

“ So where to first?” Yuki asked the girls.

“I'm kind of hungry. How about you guys?” asked Uotani.

“I could definitely eat.” Kyo answered quickly glancing at Tohru, but she didn't seem to be paying attention.

Her gaze seem distant and her shoulders were tense again. He got the urge to flick her forehead for not paying attention, but he stopped thinking back to the other night and frowned. He didn't want to startle her.

“Miss Honda, do you want to get yogurt now?” Yuki asked snapping her attention back to the others.

“ Yea, Tohru haven't you been waiting for the new frozen yogurt place to open? It's all you've been talking about for months.” Uotani asked with a smile.

“I heard they have over 100 topping choices and 50 different flavors.” Hanajima chimed in with a dreamy look on her face.

“Yea let's go!” she forced a tone of excitement into her voice.

Tohru really enjoyed most of the mall trip with everyone, but there were pockets of time when she just wanted to hide. Whenever someone of similar looks or build of her attackers passed her by she felt like her legs would give out. She pushed through the fear, but it left her exhausted even if she wouldn't let it show on her face. She smiled and she was proud of herself for going out, and her friends if they noticed her tense behavior didn't comment on it.

xxx

Another week had passed since the mall trip and Tohru's bruises had faded like nothing ever happened, but it _did_ happen. Her lips pulled into a frown. She had made great strides in moving forward and trying to be her old self again, but she wasn't really the same inside. She couldn't be the same not after that.

She sighed pulling her shirt on as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She had twenty minutes before she needed to leave for her first day back to work, and she definitely wasn't ready. Her gut flipped and flopped. Her heart fluttered unpleasantly in an irregular rhythm.

_I can do this. I have to do this. Move forward for everyone's sakes._

She was glad Yuki had offered to walk her to and from work otherwise she wasn't sure she could leave the house at all. Her whole body felt weak and shaky as she walked down the dirt road through the forest to the main road. She glanced at Yuki who walked quietly beside her. It was easier with him walking with her.

Yuki observed Tohru's countenance as she walked beside him. He still hadn't gotten her to talk about the accident at work. Since the mall trip Tohru appeared to be back to normal, but he could see small cracks in her facade. He noticed the way she shied away from casual touches or how she spent a lot of time in her room alone. The way her lips quirked into forced grins and her distant unfocused eyes when she was deep in thought. He wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but what right did he have to pry? The worst part was he didn't know how to help her.

“Are you sure you're ready to go back so soon?” he broke the silence.

Her feet wouldn't respond and her body felt weak. No, she wasn't ready to go back. She might never be ready to go back there, but she had tuition to pay. She had too. She forced her feet to resume their pace. She noticed Yuki's worried eyes trailing her movements.

“Oh yea I'm fine to work! I'm all healed up now!” she proclaimed.

“Please try to take it easy at least.”

“Yea of course.”

Yuki tried to talk to her, to ask what has been bothering her. He wanted to ask her about Kyo's suspicions but in the end he couldn't. He kept thinking about dark rooms and locked door. He thought of Akito keeping him like some sort of pet. It hurt to think about, and he didn't want stir similar feelings for her either. He decided he'd wait for her to come to him with what was bothering her.

It wasn't long before they could see the tall building in which she worked off in the distance. Tohru's pace slowed uncaring of the time. Her legs suddenly felt like lead weights. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the feeling of panic rising in her chest. She tried to brush off her heart hammering in her chest or her lungs screaming for more air. Still she continued to walk closer and closer toward the cause of her panic. She tried to keep her face indifferent as they crossed the street across from her work. She kept reminding herself she had to do this. She didn't have a choice. She wanted to be normal again. She liked her job. She needed money.

“ _Listen to the way she moans like a real slut.” his words echo in her ears blocking out everything._

Her heart beat echoed in her ears until it muffled out almost every sound around her. She scrambled to catch her breath, it felt like she was drowning.

Her vision begun to grow fuzzy around the corners and she vaguely wondered if maybe she was in fact drowning. Yuki was staring at her wide eyed. She watched as his lips moved but she couldn't hear his words over the sound of her own heart beat hammering away in her ears. The last thing she saw before the black nothingness of the void was Yuki's distressed face.

“Tohru!” he yelled.

Thankfully he was able to guide her body slowly to the ground without transforming. It had been a struggle but he managed. Her face was pale and her breaths were shallow. He whipped out his cell phone ready to call for an ambulance when she pulled herself up abruptly. Her wide eyes darted around her surroundings in confusion, until it seemed to dawn on her what had happened.

“Are you okay?” he asked unsure.

“I think so.” her lips trembled as she spoke.

Tohru managed to stand on her own still feeling the effects of dizziness on her body. She could feel bile rising in her throat and she gulped it back painfully. She stood paralyzed staring at the building in front of her. Yuki grabbed her arm pulling her to a nearby bench to sit. She followed without much resistance.

“You aren't okay are you?”

It was more of a statement than a question. He'd had plenty of panic attacks throughout his life. What he just witnessed was a serious panic attack. He watched her lips tug into a frown. He edged closer to her, but refrained from touching her.

“Sorry.” she mumbled as tears leaked out of her eyes. “I can't go in there.” she hid her face in her shaking hands.

“Then let's go home.” Yuki stood offering his hand to help her up.

She looked up at him, and reached forward before retracting her hand back. She couldn't go home no matter how badly she wanted to. She needed the money. She shook her head at him.

“I can't go home. I need this job.” her voice cracked through tears. “But I'm scared.” she spoke her voice just above a whisper.

Yuki wasn't letting her anywhere near that building after the panic he witnessed. He reached out again and took her hand in his. He could feel her arm trembling and grit his teeth. He gave her hand the lightest squeeze to get her attention back on him. He watched as her head tilted to look at him with red watery eyes. His gut clenched, but he held her hand firmly.

“Come on, let's go home.”

She nodded in defeat and let herself be led home by Yuki. His hand was warm and made her feel safe even as the street lights turned on and darkness surrounded them. Once their feet found the familiar dirt path Tohru allowed herself to relax some, and her tears started drying up. Yuki's grip on her hand was grounding her and keeping her thoughts off of her panic. She continued to focus on the warmth of his hand. His smooth skin touching hers. The gentle reassuring squeezes he'd give. She let out a sigh when her heart rate finally went back to normal.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Tuition payments. Her sudden halt in movement pulled Yuki backward startling him from his inner thoughts. His hand felt cold as hers slipped out of his grasp.

“Miss Honda?”

“I have to go back.” she stated wide eyed “Tuition payments are due end of the month.”

“I'll pay it.” he blurted out uncharacteristically blunt.

“I can't take your money.”

“It's no big deal. I get money from the estate that I don't use for anything.”

“But...I...can't.”

“You can pay me back when you get a new job.” he compromised.

She mulled it over for a bit. Her fear of going back outweighed owing Yuki money. It was the first time she ever accepted money from anyone. She hesitantly nodded. She just couldn't stomach going back.

“O-okay I'll accept this once, but I'll pay you back right away I promise.” she stammered.

“It's not really an issue for me. I just don't want to ever see you like that again.” he admitted.

“I'm sorry.” she murmured through fresh tears.

“There's nothing to be sorry for.” he assured her as he wiped tears off her cheeks. “I don't really like to talk about it, but I've had them before, a panic attack I mean.”

“You have?” she asked surprised.

“Yea, back when I lived at the estate.” he spoke voice strained. “But I haven't had them nearly as often since I moved in with Shigure.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” she gave a small smile.

Their pace took them longer to reach home than normal, but neither teen was complaining. Tohru wasn't in a hurry to tell the others she quit her job, and she especially wasn't in a hurry to reveal why she had to quit so suddenly. The house came into view and before she could step inside Yuki took her hand again stopping her just before she reached the door. He gently pulled her backwards.

“Yuki, what's wrong?” she questioned confusedly.

“It's just that....I wanted you to know..that you can trust me with anything. I know something bad happened to you and I'm here if you want to talk about it.” his gaze met hers as he spoke. He needed her to know how serious he was about being trustworthy.

“Thanks, but it's not something I can tell anyone.” her tone was wistful and her eyes cast downward.

“The offer still stands, and know I will never share your secrets.” he assured her with a resolute look.

“Thank you.” she paused a moment before speaking again. “Maybe one day I'll be able to talk about it.” she gave a sad smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom so go easy on me please : ) Updates on this fic will likely be monthly and it's likely to be about 4 chapters long.


End file.
